


To Much to Drink

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Leia teases Luke about his crush.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	To Much to Drink

The Empire was defeated. Everyone was celebrating, some a bit too much.  
“Every time I think of her, my chest feels tight and my stomach flutters, everything about her … just drives me crazy,” Luke laughed.  
“You’re drunk,” Leia giggled.  
“Am not,” Luke hiccuped, as he took another swig of his drink.  
“I've only had one,” he mumbled under his breath.  
“You would not have told me otherwise,” Leia replied.  
“Yeah, well, can you not repeat this conversation to her,” Luke pleaded.  
“Alright, but you need to do something soon,” Leia sighed.  
“What do you mean?” Luke asked as he nearly fell off the bench he was laying on.  
Leia snorted as she watched the whole thing ensue.  
“What do you … mean?” Luke repeated as he sat up.  
“Whenever I’m with her she is always talking about you. When you’re in the same room she seems to be pining over you” Leia replied.  
Luke choked on his drink.  
“You’re drunk,” he told Leia.  
“I AM NOT,” she insisted.  
“Really?” Luke laughed.  
“You wouldn’t have told me about Y/N’s feelings otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
